Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to the enhancement of flow from a first area to a second area, which can be an area of lower pressure, in the body. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to aqueous flow, such as for treating glaucoma using pumping devices and/or a growth factor to stimulate blood vessel growth to fluidly interconnect an outflow portion of an implant, placed in the eye, with a drainage pathway.
Description of the Related Art
Aqueous humor is a transparent fluid that is secreted from the ciliary epithelium between the anterior and posterior chambers of the eye. One natural flow of aqueous humor in the eye is into the anterior chamber and out of the anterior chamber through the trabecular meshwork. It then passes through Schlemm's canal to be collected in channels at the back of Schlemm's canal. These collector channels gather together and form episcleral veins, which carry the aqueous humor out into the venous system to be circulated into the bloodstream.